Observations are of fundamental biologic importance and will allow the construction of a mammalian evolutionary chromosome map. This genetic approach to malignancy and other genetic disorders is novel and should uncover human genes important for growth and virus regulation. We have found that chromosome segregation patterns can be varied by proper selection of the parent cells introduced into a cell fusion reaction.